


Do me a Favor?

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Marking, Mentions of alcohol, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: The family gathering was really cramming your style, you were so horny and needy. All you wanted was for your boyfriend Chan to put the fire out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Do me a Favor?

The entire time that you were at this family gathering, all you could think about was fucking Chan in some way. He looked absolutely stunning in the black suit that he was wearing, a silky red tie that laid against his chest just right.

Chan was engaged in a conversation with one of your family members, you couldn’t help but stare and salivate over him, your panties wet with your sticky arousal. Every time he would smile, he would show off his sexy dimples. Let’s just say you were so turned on and you needed to find a way to escape to an empty room some where, just to have a few minutes with your boyfriend.

You were seated at the dining room table with your family all around, conversations going back and forth between everyone. That needy feeling still residing between your legs. You feel a hand delicately brush against your inner thigh. You gasp under your breath, as the hand continues to glide up under your dress.

Chan is having a full on conversation with your sibling, all the while his slender fingers are pulling your panties to the side. He must feel your wetness, because he quickly squirms in his chair and chokes on his own saliva. You can’t help but chuckle a little. You seem to always make Chan weak in the knees. 

You scoot your chair back and excuse yourself to the restroom. Chan eyes you up and down as you stand. You hope to god that he follows behind. Arriving in the bathroom, you stand there waiting. What feels like hours, but in reality it’s only been a few minutes. You left the bathroom door unlocked, just knowing he’d enter eventually. The door knob turns and your breath hitches when your sexy boyfriend enters. 

“Want to explain what that was about baby girl? You want Daddy to fuck you?” Chan says, as he picks you up, his hands are cupping your ass cheeks. He places you down on the bathroom counter. He pulls your dress up around your waist, spreading your legs as he steps between them. Resting his hands on your thighs, he leans into your lips, they are just barely touching. You can feel his hot breath on your lips and skin. He is intoxicating, and you absolutely need him now.

Bringing your attention back to his plump lips, he swipes his wet tongue along your lower lip, tasting the wine you were once drinking. He slips his tongue into your mouth, his hand roughly grabs ahold of the back of your neck, intensifying the kiss, pushing his body against yours. You feel the bulge in his pants, the friction of his dick rubbing against your inner thigh causes Chan to moan into your mouth.

You run your fingers through his dark brown fluffy locks. He smells so fucking good, it’s your favorite scent. You pull away from his lips. You look deeply into his chocolate brown eyes. “How about you do me a favor? Fucking ruin me daddy, please.” Once you said the word ‘daddy’, the veins in his neck popped out. His eyes got a darker shade of brown.

You just stirred the inner beast in Chan, right in the confines of your parents bathroom. Chan yanks on his tie, loosening it from around his neck, while it just hangs there around his neck, his white buttoned up shirt is half undone. Fuck he looks so sexy and you can’t stand another minute without his cock being buried so deep inside you. 

You greedily mess with the belt around his waist. Apparently you aren’t moving fast enough for Chan, he eagerly helps you. His pants fall down around his ankles. You notice the outline of his cock in the tight boxer briefs, causing a tent, but you also can’t help but notice a wet spot, your mouth salivating at the sight of it. You run your hand over the heated organ, it twitches and comes to life under your touch. 

You shudder when you hear Chan let out a deep groan from deep within his throat and chest. You bite your lip as you stare into his eyes once again. “Are you ready baby girl? Keep these legs spread me. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to stand up straight when I’m done with you, just wait.” Chan pulls his brief down, unleashing his thick leaky cock. 

He strokes himself a few times, he rubs the tip along your wet slit, mixing your juices and his precum all over your slick heat. He grabs the back of your neck again as he slams into your greedy tight channel. Your pussy swallowing his cock. He captures your bottom lip with his teeth, as he thrusts deep inside you. 

His cock is grazing your sweet spot, over and over again. Chan releases your lip, a breathy whimpering moan slip from between your wet lips. You throw your head back and Chan sees that as an invitation to mark up your neck. He leans in and sucks on your flesh. Leaving purple bruises along your neck. “Fuck, Chan, you can’t leave any marks.” A deep chuckle vibrates against your neck as he laughs at your words.

Your whimpering moans were becoming louder and he knew these walls were paper thin. Chan brings his hand up to your mouth, covering it to hush your loud moans. “Shh, baby girl. Are you close? Because the look on your face says that you are.” He thrusts up into your heat, hitting your sweet spot once again. You feel it in the pit of your belly, every thing comes crashing down. Your pussy walls contracting around Chan’s cock. “Fuck!” he groans.

He removes his hand that was covering your mouth, you take a deep breath in. He leans in, kissing and sucking along your collarbone, as his thrusts are becoming more harsher and sloppy. He growls into your neck, as he spills, painting everything inside you with his seed. He slows his pace, a single sweat droplet drips from his temple and onto your chest.

“Fuck, baby girl. I love being buried inside you, but we should probably get you cleaned up and we should get back out to there before everyone starts to wonder. I can’t wait to get you home and properly fuck you.”


End file.
